


Gift

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave walked into the room and looked around, eyes landing on a suitcase being filled to the brim.  Kurt was leaving for New York in only a week and had been stressing about everything for the past month and a half.  “I, uh.  I got you something,” he said, holding out a hand with the gift clutched between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Dave knocked on the front door, ringing the bell just for good measure, and waited for someone to answer.

“Oh, hi, David,” said Carole, opening the door with one hand and putting in an earring with the other.

“Hey.  Kurt here?”

“Sure, honey, he’s in his room, you can just go on up.”

“Thanks,” replied Dave and followed her into the house, going upstairs while she went into the front closet to retrieve her jacket.

When he made it to Kurt’s room, the door was partially open and Dave could hear the sounds of Jason Mraz coming through the speakers of his computer.  When the song ended a second later and skipped to the next track, Dave recognized it as the CD he’d mixed and given to Kurt at the beginning of the summer two months back.  Dave smiled softly to himself and knocked on the door frame.

“Hey.  Can I come in?”

Kurt grinned at him.  “Hi.  Of course you can.”

Dave walked into the room and looked around, eyes landing on a suitcase being filled to the brim.  Kurt was leaving for New York in only a week and had been stressing about everything for the past month and a half.  “I, uh.  I got you something,” he said, holding out a hand with the gift clutched between his fingers.

Kurt’s eyes darted from Dave’s face and down to the present, then back up.  “Oh.  You – you didn’t have to get me anything, David.  It’s not like we won’t be seeing each other all the time while we’re there.”

“I know.  I just… wanted to, I guess.”

Kurt’s gaze softened a little and strode over to the other boy when Dave held out the package.  “Thank you,” he replied and began tearing through the wrapping paper until he made it to the box, plain on the outside but filled almost to the brim.  A photo album to fill himself and photo booth strip from when they went to the arcade together a few months back.  An entire bag of mini Reese’s peanut butter cups, which Dave had found out was Kurt’s favorite candy, something he confessed to being his guilty pleasure snack.  Little trinkets from his favorite places and things he just really loved about Lima, to help him remember where his home was.  It was the little things that all added up to who Kurt was and where he came from, topped off with where he was going, by the soundtrack to _Sweeney Todd_ , the one musical he had yet to get ahold of.

“This is…”  Kurt’s breath hitched, speechless.  He didn’t even know what to say; stared down at the contents of the box once again, at a loss for words.  “You really do love me,” he breathed, and looked back up, catching Dave’s gaze, “don’t you?”

Dave only shrugged one shoulder in response, and Kurt gave him a long look for a moment, feeling his heart surge, and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips hard to Dave’s.

This gift was amazing but Kurt knew one thing for sure - he couldn’t _wait_ to make more memories for their box in New York.

_fin._


End file.
